Topic:Armors
Armor Armor adds a certain stat depending on what class type the armor being used is. The stat buff can vary based on item level which is usually determined on the item drop and assisted by your current item level which you can find in the inventory when you press 'G'. You can also check out lists of Rings and Trinkets Priest Sets/Mastery Sets Priest armor comes with the 'Mastery' stat. This stat offers no damage increase, but instead increases the healing done by healing skills. White Mage Set Resembles a white sleeveless, hooded cloak with very short white pants, and a white cape. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Poor - White Mage Hood provides 2 Mastery - White Mage Shirt provides 5 Mastery - White Mage Shorts provide 3 Mastery Holy Cleric Set Resembles a cream and blue outfit donned with a hood, decorated with cross on the back. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Holy Cleric Hood provides with 6 Mastery - Holy Cleric Shirt provides with 10 Mastery. - Holy Cleric Pants provide with 8 Mastery. Fact - This was previously known as Urban Cleric Armor, and it was mythic. What a Downgrade Mage Sets/Intellect Sets The mage armor sets give the 'Intellect' stat. This stat boosts magic skill damage. Equipping staves will reduce the mana cost of intellect-based skills. Mage Training Set The weakest armor in the game and the only set that doesn't come with a hat. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Poor - Mage's Training Shirt provides 3 Intellect - Mage's Training Shorts provide 3 Intellect Green Mage Set Resembles a mantis green cloak with a brown pointy hat. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Green Mage Hat provides 5 Intellect - Green Mage Top provide 10 Intellect - Green Mage Bottoms provide 7 Intellect Mage Striker Set A blue cloak, either decorated or reinforced by grey/metal bits that comes with a blue pointy hat. Obtainable from brutes, Goblin and Bandit Bosses and Bandit Strikers/Assassins Rarity : Uncommon - Mage Striker Hat provides 10 Intellect - Mage Striker Top provides 15 Intellect - Mage Striker Bottoms provide 13 Intellect Warrior Sets/Strength Sets Warrior armor sets that give the 'Strength' stat. This stat boosts melee damage. Bronze Armor Armor forged out of bronze, comes with a horned "viking" helmet. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Poor - Bronze Helmet provides provides 3 Strength - Bronze Chestplate provides 5 Strength - Bronze Leggings provide 5 Strength Steel armor Armor forged out of steel, comes with a closed helmet. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Steel Helmet provides 8 Strength - Steel Chestplate provides 10 Strength - Steel Leggings provide 8 Strength Blacksteel Armor Similar in terms of appearance to steel armor, but it's black and reinforced by bits of steel. Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit striker and assassin. Rarity : Uncommon Item level : -Min: 10 -Max: 20 - Blacksteel Helmet provides 10 Strength - Blacksteel Chestplate provides 15 Strength - Blacksteel Leggings provide 14 Strength Archer Sets/Assassin Sets/Agility Sets Agility armor sets give the 'Agility' stat. This stat makes you faster and boosts dagger/bow damage by a very small margin. Worn Leather Set Light leather armor that comes with a hood. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Poor - Worn Leather Hood provides 3 Agility - Worn Leather Top provides 5 Agility - Worn Leather Pants provides 4 Agility Black Leather Set Similar in terms of appearance to worn leather set, but it's black and comes with a headband instead of a hood. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Black Leather Headband provides 7 Agility - Black Leather Vest provides 12 Agility - Black Leather Pants provide 10 Agility Woodland Ranger Set Reinforced with metal leather armor that comes with a pair of antlers. Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit striker and assassin. Rarity : Uncommon - Woodland ranger antlers provide with 15 Agility - Woodland ranger top provides 23 Agility - Woodland ranger bottoms provide 18 Agility